New Years Bot
by Smarty 94
Summary: Tails creates a robot that shoots out fireworks on New Years day at midnight, but Eggman converts it so that it shoots out mind control gas. Meanwhile; Ben and his Dimension 23 counterpart must save Kai from Nega Dragon. Also; Sonic meets his older brother who also turns out to be Charmcaster's boyfriend.
1. MagicianStand-up Comedian

Tails was in his room, looking through a bunch of blue prints on what to build.

"What to build for New Years, what to build." said Tails.

He sighed and sees Phoenix coming in the work shop.

"Hey Tails need help with the New Year's." She asked.

Tails smiled.

"Thanks Phoenix. I could use some help." said Tails.

Phoenix looked at the blue prints.

"I'm trying to find a robot to use on New Year's midnight." said Tails, "Maybe one that can shoot out fireworks."

Phoenix smiled.

"Hey I know why not build one. It can fly and entertain everyone and then shoot out Fire Works." The samurai said.

Tails is shocked.

"Hey that's a great idea." He said. "Want to help?"

"Eh, sure, why not?" said Phoenix.

She pulled out a blueprint of a robot that looked like Eggman's Stuffer Bot and showed it to Tails.

T ails sighed.

"No Eggman will think he created it again." Tails said.

Phoenix sighed.

"This may take a while." Said Phoenix.

"You're right." Tails said, "Let's go see your brother."

"Ok." Phoenix said and left.

In the manor's Training room G and Heidi were training and Sonic was in front of Heidi.

'Ok G you want me to do what to your apprentice?" Sonic asked.

"I want to teach Heidi that being a Ninja means to expect the unexpected." G said and turned to Heidi. "Now Heidi I want you to try and strike Sonic with your Ninja Stars."

Heidi nodded.

She pulled out her stars and tossed them at Sonic, but saw that he was nowhere in sight.

"What?" said Heidi.

She looked around.

"Where did my stars go?" She asked.

Sonic approached her from behind and lightly poked her with one of her ninja stars.

"You're dead." Said Sonic.

Heidi turned around in shock.

"Expect the unexpected, a true warrior always survives that way." Said Sonic.

He tossed one of the stars at G who had his back turned.

But G dodged it.

"Nice try Sonic." G said and turned to Heidi. "Heidi that was very bad. I don't know what to say.

Heidi sighed and started to cry.

'MAYBE I AM NOT CUT OUT TO BE A NINJA!" She shouted and ran.

Sonic and G looked at each other.

"Think we were hard on her?" G asked.

"If we were hard on her, she'd have lots of cuts right now." Said Sonic, "And possibly in the hospital."

G sighed.

"I guess. But I don't think I am a good teacher." G said.

Sonic is shocked.

"No you are. You are a great hero next to me and you gave your friend a chance to be a Ninja." Sonic said. "So you are a good teacher."

G smiled.

"Thanks man." Said G.

"Yeah whatever, I've got places to be." Sonic said before running off.

G sighed.

"I better apologize to Heidi." He said and left.

In the Living room Charmcaster was smiling and Heidi saw this.

"Charmcaster?" She asked, "Why are you happy?"

Charmcaster turned to Heidi.

"Well, my boyfriend is coming to town tomorrow. And it seems like you've seen better days." Said Charmcaster, "Failed your ninja training?"

"Yeah." Said Heidi.

Charmcaster smiled.

"Hey G is a good teacher in these things. Plus you like being a Ninja huh?" Charmcaster said.

Heidi smiled.

"Yes." She said, "So we're finally going to meet your boyfriend."

"Yeah, he travels a lot since he works as a Stand up Comedian/Magician." Said Charmcaster.

Heidi is shocked.

"Really?" said Heidi.

"Yeah, two interesting things at once. He may be a stage magician, but his magic is real." Said Charmcaster.

"Question, what does he look like?" said Heidi.

Charmcaster pulled out a photo and showed it to Heidi.

Heidi took it and is shocked at what she sees.

A Red Hedgehog that looks like Sonic, but with red fur, purple eyes, wearing a blue denim jacket, and blue shoes with a gold buckle on them.

"Hey, he looks just like Sonic the Hedgehog." Said Heidi.

Charmcaster chuckled.

"Funny story actually." Said Charmcaster.

In Trent's apartment; Sonic and Trent were in the living room, watching a Stand Up special.

"_So then I'm all like to Vanessa: 'I tried talking to these guys, then there was a Dust Buster, a Toupee, and a life raft exploded. Now one's bald, one's in a boat, and they're both unconscious._" A Jerry Seinfeld like voice came from the TV.

The TV audience laughed.

Sonic and Trent laughed as well.

"Good stuff there, good stuff." Said Trent.

"I know." Sonic said, "I can't believe Barry B. Benson is a bee in a hive/lawyer/stand-up comedian. How did he even get human sized anyways?"

Another voice came from the TV.

"_Do you like comedy and magic_?" said another voice.

Sonic groaned.

"Another Flame the Hedgehog commercial." Said Sonic.

Trent is confused.

"Who?" said Trent.

"A well-known Stand-up Comic/Magician." Said Sonic.

"_Well, Flame the Hedgehog is coming to town tomorrow to perform for one night only. Tickets are on sale._" The TV said.

Trent became surprised.

"A magic show/stand-up comedy. We should get four tickets, bring our girlfriends and make it a double date." Said Trent.

Sonic chuckled.

"Yeah right, it'd be hard to get into a show like this, tickets to these shows are very expensive." Said Sonic.

"Well maybe we can have Raven or Charmcaster make some tickets." Said Trent.

"Not going to happen, that's counterfeiting. I'm pretty sure Charmcaster has a good connection with Flame, but it's not like she ordered a butt load of tickets." Said Sonic.

At the Manor; Charmcaster showed Heidi something.

"I ordered a Butt Load of tickets for my boyfriend's show and it is front row." She said.

She revealed the tickets.

"Whoa." Said Heidi.

Charmcaster pulled out a cell phone and dialed Sonic's Cell phone number.

"Hello?" Sonic's Voice asked.

A split screen appeared and Sonic was on the other side.

"I've got a bunch of tickets to see Flame the Hedgehog." Said Charmcaster.

Sonic groaned.

"Should have seen that coming." Said Sonic.

Charmcaster smiled

"Also my boyfriend is coming so you and Trent might want to meet him." She said.

Sonic smiled.

"Ok." He said and hung up.

Charmcaster smiled.

"This will be great." She said.

Meanwhile at Nega Dragons's Dump Lair, Nega Dragon and his Minions were watching TV with Flame the Hedgehog on TV.

Nomi Randy scoffed.

"Get a load of this guy, thinking he's an expert at magic and humor." Said Nomi Randy.

Nega Dragon smiled.

"Hey I like this guy." He said, "Besides its good to relax once in a while and not have to worry about battling."

"But sir what about the heroes?" Zeltrax asked.

"We'll get to them, I'm working on a plan to dispose of Ben Tennyson as we speak." Said Nega Dragon.

"What is it boss?" Nomi Randy asked.


	2. Flame the Hedgehog

At the Manor; Duncan was watching TV.

"Flame the Hedgehog's going to be in town, that's rich." said Duncan, "What's next; an alternate counterpart of someone appearing?"

Suddenly, Ben 23 and Azmuth of Dimension 23 appear in a portal before Azmuth 23 leaves. Duncan notices the other Ben.

"Whoa." said Duncan.

"Yeah, I don't think I've got the right place." said Ben 23.

"No, you got the right place." Duncan said before turning to the Living Room's entry way, "BEN, IT'S FOR YOU!"

"Who is it" Ben yells from another room.

"You're little brother." said the Duncan.

Ben enters the room.

"Brother? Duncan, what're you talking abo-" Main Ben said before noticing his Dimension 23 counterpart, "Oh."

Ben 23 saw Main Ben and smiled.

"There's my favorite alternate counterpart." Said Ben 23.

"Same here." Said Main Ben.

"And proof that it too Ben 14 years to hit puberty." Said Duncan.

Main Ben turned to Duncan.

"Pop off." Said Main Ben.

"Okay, it's getting boring." Said Duncan.

He stood up and walked off.

"Okay, what'd you do this time?" said Main Ben, "If you're here, then it means that you got in trouble with your own Azmuth."

Ben 23 laughed.

"In your dreams. I made a request to Azmuth to be here." Said Ben 23.

"Well, I'm guessing that turned out pretty good for you." Said Main Ben.

"Yeah it did." Said Ben 23.

Raph walked by.

"Hey Ben, who's the ugly creep?" said Raph.

Ben 23 is mad.

"Ugly? I'll show you." Said Ben 23.

He charged at Raph, but the turtle placed a hand on the alternate counterpart's head.

"Who is he, your younger brother?" said Raph.

"No worse, one of my alternate counterparts." Said Ben.

"Alright." Said Raph.

He removed his hand.

Kai came and saw Ben 23.

"I've got to quit eating my own cooking." Said Kai.

Ben 23 saw Kai.

"Reow, reow. She's so hot, that I may end up taking her to the mountains and propose to her." Said Ben 23.

"She's too old for you." Said Main Ben.

Everyone heard Sonic chuckling and saw him leaning at the front door with Trent.

"This kids a better flirt then you are Ben." Said Sonic, "And he's only in grade school."

Ben 23 is mad and kicked Sonic.

"This kids got spunk, I like him already." Said Sonic.

"Yeah well I don't." said Ben 23.

Sonic leaned down to Ben 23.

"Listen kid, if you want to flirt like an expert, you've got to learn from the best." Said Sonic, "But I'm not teaching you since you've got it all down."

"Oh thank goodness." Said Main Ben.

"Instead, I need to find something fancy for tomorrow." Said Sonic.

Sonic then sees Charmcaster smileing.

"Whats with you?" He asked.

"Her boyfriend is coming to visit." Heidi said.

"Yeah I know, she told me. All I've got to say is it's about time." Said Sonic.

He grabbed Trent and walked off.

Ben 23 saw Charmcaster.

Ben 23 purred.

Charmcaster is mad.

"I already have a boyfriend." She said.

Just then a Knock at the door is heard and Charmcaster smiled.

"And he is here." She said.

She went to the door and opened it up, only to see Casey Jones.

Charmcaster groaned.

"Wow, you wasted some excitement for Casey Jones." Said Raph, "So much for that. And I thought you were dating someone younger then you a minute ago."

"Well the ladies can't resist my charms." Said Casey, "I just got one thing to say. SHAZAAM!"

A puff of smoke covered Casey up before the smoke cleared up, revealing that it was Flame the Hedgehog.

"Gotcha sweetie." Flame said in a Robin Williams like voice.

Everyone is shocked and Charmcaster smiled.

"Another hedgehog Mobian? How many of these things are there?" said Main Ben.

"More than you think." Said Raph.

The real Casey appeared at the door.

"I saw smoke, is everything okay?" said Casey.

He then saw the red hedgehog.

"And who's the terrible Sonic knockoff?" said Casey.

Flame smiled.

"I am Flame the Hedgehog: Magician/Stand-up Comedian." Said Flame.

He pulled out a deck of cards.

"Pick a card." Flame said.

"Seen it." Said Casey.

He grabbed a random card and saw that it was the Ace of Spades.

"Memorize it, memorize it, now put it back in the deck." Said Flame.

Casey did so before Flame made the cards disappear in a puff of smoke.

Everyone but Charmcaster became shocked.

"Whoa, that's new." Said Ben.

"I know." Said Raph.

"Hey, where'd the cards go?" said Casey.

He then started to feel sick before puking up the cards.

Everyone except Charmcaster became even more shocked.

"WHOA!" Heidi said.

"Cool." G said.

"I know." Debbie said.

"It's not cool when I'm puking them up." Said Casey.

He then puked out the Ace of Spades and Flame grabbed it.

"IS THAT YOUR CARD!?" yelled Flame.

Casey saw the card and nodded before passing out.

Everyone was shocked.

"Huh, that always happen when I do that Card Trick." Flame said.

He then sees Debbie and smiled and went to her.

"Flowers for the lovely lady." He said.

He pulled out a bouquet of flowers and gave them to Debbie.

Debbie sniffed them.

"Thanks." Said Debbie.

She sniffed them some more.

G became mad.

'Hey that's my girl." G said.

Flame smiled.

'Oh sorry." He said.

G looked at Debbie.

"How are they?" said G.

"Pretty good." Said Debbie.

The flowers then started roaring like lions before Debbie dropped them in fear.

"UNTIL NOW!" yelled Debbie.

A whip hit the flowers and they started whimpering in fear.

"Back off Simba." Said Flame, "Back off."

The flowers went away.

G and Debbie are mad.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" The couple shouted.

"Those were from the Planet Jungle. Lion Lilies." Flame said.

Casey woke up in shock.

"You've got lilies that act like lions?" said Casey.

Charmcaster smiled.

"He's got snapping turtle sun flowers." Said Charmcaster.

Flame pulled out a sun flower and held it in front of Casey.

The flower then went for Casey's privates and bit them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Casey shouted and ran off.

Flame smiled.

"I never get tired of entertaining people. Be sure to see my show tomorrow." Said Flame, "And dress fancy, I like it when the audience dresses fancy like."

He then turned to his girlfriend.

"I'll expect to see my brother at the show, okay sweetie?" said Flame.

Everyone became confused.

"Brother?" Debbie asked.

"Oh no, another one will show himself." Said Kai.

"To be fair, this brother is someone you guys know." Said Flame, "Blue hedgehog, green eyes, white gloves, red shoes."

Rook Shim became shocked.

"Sonic's your brother?" She asked.

Flame nodded.

"Obviously." Raph said sarcastically.

Flame turned back to Charmcaster.

"Make sure Sonic comes to the show tomorrow, okay?" said Flame.

"I'll make sure of it." Said Charmcaster.

She kisses him and Flame smiled.

"Love this woman." Said Flame.

He left the mansion.

"I don't believe it, Sonic has an older brother. And he didn't know about it." Said G.

Phoenix sighed.

"Yes he does." She said.

Charmcaster smiled.

"And he is cute." She said.

"Well at least we finally met someone we've never met before." Said Raph.


	3. Many Doors and Kai Taken

Tails was still looking through blue prints on robots.

"To cheesy, to medieval, to 1960's." said Tails.

Phoenix came in and smiled.

"I've got the perfect robot." Said Phoenix.

Tails sighed.

"Better be better then what I've got." Said Tails.

Phoenix smiled.

"It is. It is a Robot that looks like the Phoenix Mystic Force Zord and its sword shoots fireworks." She said.

She pulled out a blueprint and showed it to Tails.

"Okay, we've got work to do, no knowing when we'll finish." Said Tails.

2 minutes later; they were looking at the robot and were amazed.

"That was quick." Said Phoenix.

"I know." Tails said, "Amazing."

The robot looked cool and Tails smiled.

"This is great." He said.

Just then; Heidi and Charmcaster came in and saw the robot and are shocked.

"Whoa." Heidi said.

"I know. Flame would love this for his Magic show." Charmcaster said.

Tails smiled and looked at the two girls.

"Maybe, but who is Flame?" Tails asked.

"My boyfriend and Sonic's brother." Charmcaster said, "He may be a magician but his magic is real."

"He made Casey puke out a bunch of cards" said Heidi.

Tails became surprised.

"That is interesting." Said Tails.

He then realized something.

"Wait, Sonic's got a brother?" said Tails.

At the League of Evil's lair; Eggman and Bushroot were watching everything.

The two villains were shocked.

"Sonic has a brother?" The plant duck asked.

"That's shocking, but what really caught my ears was that Tails built a robot that can shoot out fireworks." Said Eggman.

The plant is mad.

"Hey." He said.

"With your help, I'll be able to convert that thing to shoot out a special type of mind control gas that will make everyone obey the League of Evil." Said Eggman.

Bushroot became confused.

"Why do you need me to be part of this?" said Bushroot.

"You're an expert in chemistry." Said Eggman.

Bushroot smirked.

"Ok but I have tickets to the show tomorrow." He said.

Meanwhile in Nega Dragon's lair, Nega Dragon was looking through his device.

"Excellent, I'll be able to pull it off tonight." Said Nega Dragon.

He turned to Nomi Randy.

"I want you to get Kai Green. She is an important part in my plan." He said.

Nomi Randy nodded before smoke bombing out of the area.

At the mansion; everyone was now asleep. Nomi Randy snuck in through the back door.

"This will be great." He said.

He snuck over to the stairs, only to encounter Eggman and Bushroot.

"Hey, what gives?" said Nomi Randy.

The two villains saw Nomi Randy.

"Uh." They said.

"What're you doing here?" said Nomi Randy.

"We are doing our own thing, so stay out of our way." Said Bushroot.

"Yeah." Eggman said and left.

Nomi Randy sighed.

"Idiots." He said.

Nomi Randy walked up stairs and saw lots of doors.

"One of these has to be Kai's room." He said.

He opened one only to reveal outer space.

"YIKES!" yelled Nomi Randy.

He closed the door and panted in fear.

"That was weird." He said and went to another door.

Nomi Randy opened it only to see an ocean with a hammer head shark in it.

He closed the door in fear and panted some more.

"Not as weird as that." Said Nomi Randy.

He went to another door.

"Nothing weird, nothing weird." Said Nomi Randy.

He opened it and saw the Civil War.

"Ok that is crazy." He said.

Nomi Randy shut the door and went to another one and opened it to see a Horse Race.

He shut the door.

"What kind of mansion is this?" said Nomi Randy.

He went to another door and opened it, only to see train going by.

Nomi Randy is shocked.

"Oh come on a train?" He asked, "What's next a volcano?"

He shuts the door and went to another one only to open it to see a Volcano.

"I had to say it." Said Nomi Randy.

The volcano erupted and Nomi Randy quickly closed it.

He went to another door, opened it up, only to see a conga line.

He is shocked and looked at the readers.

"This is one crazy place." Said Nomi Randy.

He closed the door and went to another door.

He opened it only to see an adult male lion. The lion roared in his face.

He shuts the door and pants.

"Should have seen that coming." Said Nomi Randy.

He went into another door, opened it up, only for a pair of Tiger paws to drag him in before the door closed.

A bunch of roaring, screaming, and tears were heard.

Nomi Randy ran out with bloody marks and torn up clothes before closing the door and panting.

"Ok what kind of manor is this?" He asked.

He went to another door and placed his hand on the knob.

He removed his hand and started praying.

He opened the door before covering his eyes in fear. He uncovered them and saw a baby lemur.

"Aw, it's adorable." Said Nomi Randy.

A black panther appeared and ate it.

Nomi Randy screamed in fear before closing the door.

"WHAT KIND OF MANOR IS THIS!?" He shouted.

He heard some groaning before he saw Kai exiting one of the rooms tired like.

Nomi Randy smirked.

"Now's my chance." Said Nomi Randy.

He pulled out a smoke bomb.

"Good thing I have a knock out gas smoke bomb." Said Nomi Randy.

He went to a tired Kai.

He placed the smoke bomb on her face before Kai completely passed out.

Nomi Randy grabbed her before smoke bombing out of the mansion.

With Eggman and Bushroot; they entered the hallway.

"One of these rooms should have Tails' robot." Said Eggman.

Bushroot opened one door, only to see a bunch of fire in it.

The two are shocked.

Bushroot closed the door in fear.

"I CAN'T GO IN THERE, ARE YOU CRAZY!?" yelled Bushroot.

Eggman opened a door, only to see Wreck-It Ralph taking a shower.

He noticed the two and screamed before covering himself with the curtain.

"Do you mind?" said Ralph.

"Sorry Ralph." Said Eggman.

He closed the door.

The plant duck was confused.

"You know that guy?" said Bushroot.

"We were in a movie together." Said Eggman.

Bushroot opened a door only to be dragged in by the same tiger that assaulted Nomi Randy.

Roars and screams were heard.

Bushroot came out and slammed the door.

"OK THIS IS CRAZY!" He shouted.

"This'll take a while." Said Eggman.

A while later; Eggman and Bushroot entered a room with Tails' new robot.

"Perfect, once we're done with this thing, it'll spew out mind control gas." Said Eggman.

He then laughed.

The two villains took it and went away,

At Nega Dragon's lair; Nega Dragon was waiting on Nomi Randy to return. He and Zeltrax saw a badly injured Nomi Randy with a passed out Kai.

"Looks like you've seen better days." Said Zeltrax.

"I am never going back to that manor again." Nomi Randy said, "That place is a mad house."

"Yeah, I know, that's why I had you do it." Said Nega Dragon.

He grabbed Kai and walked off.

"Phase one complete, phase two begins tomorrow." Said Nega Dragon.


	4. Nega Call

The next morning; Sonic was pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Okay Sonic, a long day ahead of you. Help Trent find a tuxedo for the magic show tonight, and then, the countdown to New Year's." said Sonic.

He smiled.

"I'd better get started." Said Sonic.

He drank his coffee before going into the garage. He entered his car just as Gwen entered the passenger seat.

Sonic chuckled.

"Didn't think you'd tag along." Said Sonic.

"You asked me to." Said Gwen.

Sonic thought about it.

"Oh yeah." Said Sonic.

He was about to start the car, but stopped after putting the keys in the ignition just before he started seeing images of a six year old Flame the Hedgehog inside his own head.

Flame placed the baby Sonic down on the doorstep of the Station Square Orphanage before knocking on the door and running off.

A nun opened up the door, looked down, and saw the baby Sonic and picked him up before going into the orphanage and closing the door.

The images stopped just as Sonic grabbed his head and groaned.

Gwen saw this.

"You okay?" said Gwen.

Sonic removed his hand from his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a Déjà vu feeling." said Sonic.

Gwen was confused.

"Every time I see something Flame the Hedgehog related, I start seeing images of him when he was younger, like I know him." Said Sonic.

"Well yeah, he's a well-known magician/stand-up comedian." Said Gwen.

"No, no, I mean like he and I have history with each other." Said Sonic.

Gwen is shocked.

"Really?" said Gwen.

"Yeah, all I remember is that he put me on the doorstep of the Station Square orphanage. After that, I keep on remembering that someone was protecting me from all kind of dangers to a baby, giving me more goods when I run out, and leaving me birthday presents whenever my birthday comes." Said Sonic.

Gwen sighed and thought about something.

"I think what's going on is that you're starting to remember repressed memories." Said Gwen.

Sonic sighed.

"Whatever connection I have with Flame, I intend on finding out what it is." Said Sonic.

He started the car before driving off.

Later; the two were at the door to Trent's apartment before knocking on it. Trent opened it up before he saw the two.

"You ready?" said Sonic.

Trent smiled.

"Yes I am." Trent said. "Good thing Lucy is out."

He left the apartment before the others walked off as well.

Back at the manor; Dudley exited his bedroom and saw Tails' robot.

"I don't remember this being here." Said Dudley.

He started sniffing the robot before being sprayed by green gas. He then had a blank expression.

"All hail Mal and the League of Evil." Said Dudley.

He started to walk off.

Kitty came and saw her best friend.

"Well he's up for sore eyes." Said Kitty.

She followed as well.

Dag and Norb exited their room and saw the robot.

"Ooh hoo, hoo, hoo, a piece of junk." Said Dag.

He started slapping the robot with his tail.

"Now Dag, be careful with that robot, it might end up attacking you in defense." Said Norb.

The robot sprayed Dag with the same gas and he got a blank expression.

"All hail Mal and the League Of Evil." Dag said.

"I warned you Dag." Said Norb, "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

He and Dag walked off.

With Nega Dragon; Kai woke up and sees Nega Dragon.

"I really should quit eating my own cooking." Said Kai.

"Hello there." Nega Dragon said.

Kai is mad.

"You again?" said Kai.

"Yep, and I've got plans." Said Nega Dragon.

Zeltrax came and looked at Kai.

"So what is she a part of?" He asked.

Nega Dragon smiled.

"In due time." Said Nega Dragon.

Back at the manor; Main Ben and Ben 23 were in the computer room, watching a video on YouTube.

"Good website, I've got something called MeTube in my dimension." Said Ben 23.

The screen turned off and turned back on to reveal Nega Dragon in his lair laughing, but no sound was coming out.

Main Ben became shocked.

"Nega Dragon." Said Main Ben.

"Who?" said Ben 23.

"Long story." Said Main Ben.

Nega Dragon started talking, but the two Ben's couldn't hear a thing.

"What's he saying?" said Ben 23.

"Nega." Said Main Ben, "Your microphone, it's not on."

Nega Dragon became shocked before putting on a pair of glasses and looking at his buttons.

"Push the button shaped like a microphone." Said Main Ben.

"Every time some dude calls me in my dimension this happens, EVERY TIME!" yelled Ben 23.

"Hello?" Nega Dragon managed to say from the computer before it turned off, "Hello?"

The two Ben's groaned.

"Terrific, now we can hear him, but we can't see him." Said Ben 23.

"This is what it's like talking to my mother." Said Main Ben.

The computer turned back on and Nega Dragon was at his base.

"How about now?" said Nega Dragon.

The two Ben's cheered.

"You fixed it." Said Ben 23.

"Yes, yes, now where was I?" said Nega Dragon.

Nomi Randy smiled.

"Telling about your plan?" He asked.

Nega Dragon remembered.

"Oh yeah." He said.

He removed his glasses before laughing.

The two Bens are mad.

"Dragon." Said Main Ben.

"That's right-"Nega Dragon said before he realized what he was looking at, "Tennyson's?"

He rubbed his real eye.

"I've got to quit eating Kung Pow Chicken." Said Nega Dragon.

"I'm from another universe." Ben 23 said.

Nega Dragon became shocked.

"Well that explains a lot." Said Nega Dragon, "Anyways. I've got a special plan for you Tennyson."

"What, improvise one only to get your butt kicked by me?" said Main Ben.

Both Ben's laughed before high fiving each other.

Nega Dragon smirked.

"Oh I would not be laughing when I have someone presses to you." He said.

He moved away and Ben sees Kai.

"Huh, I thought she was sleep walking last night." Said Main Ben.

"That's all you can say?" said Kai.

"That and it'll end when I come over there and kick your butt. It happens all the time; we fight a villain with plans for world domination or to destroy one of us, but we come out victorious. Do we really have to go through with this?" said Main Ben.

Nega Dragon groaned.

"When you put it that way, it just sounds so boring." Said Nega Dragon.

"Is there something else?" Ben 23 asked.

Main Ben did some thinking before he came up with what to say.

"I'LL MAKE YOU THINK YOU WERE NEVER CREATED!" yelled Main Ben.

"In your dreams." Said Nega Dragon.

He pushed a button on his keyboard and the screen turned off.

"Hey, one of you run down to the pharmacy and get me some preparation H, I'm starting to get some serious problems right now." Nega Dragon said from the computer.

Both Ben's became disgusted.

"You want to say something?" said Ben 23.

"Nah, let's keep it going." Said Main Ben.

"Hey Nega Dragon my boyfriend and his other self can still hear you." Kai's voice is heard.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" yelled Nega Dragon.

Everything became silent.

"Still there?" said Ben 23.

Both Ben's waited for ten seconds, but they didn't hear a thing.

"Guess he figured it out." Ben said.

However the screen turned back on.

"Look, I'm just saying if this girl isn't willing to go out with me, then I'll make her go out with me. She is pretty hot though." Said Nomi Randy.

"Just keep on trying to find ways to get her to go out with you, pass yourself off as the real Randy Cunningham if you want to." Said Zeltrax.

Both Ben's looked at each other before shrugging it off and leaving the computer room.


	5. The Meeting and Mushu

With Flame the Hedgehog; he was in an auditorium telling everyone what to do.

"Okay, be careful with that tank, I need it undamaged for when I fill it with water. Make sure the cutting box is one thing instead of two separate things. And where's my lamp." said Flame.

An Asian guy walks by and gave him a desk lamp.

"Not this kind of lamp, my old oil lamp." said Flame.

"Sorry." Said the Asian guy and left.

Flame sighed.

He saw his oil lamp on a table and grabbed it.

"Here it is, in plain sight." Said Flame.

He managed to make a puff of smoke appear around him before it went into the lamp, with him as well.

Charmcaster and Heidi appeared.

"Tell me again why we're here?" said Heidi.

Charmcaster smiled.

"Flame invited me over to help him out and I brought you along for the heck of it." Said Charmcaster.

"But where is he?" said Heidi.

Charmcaster saw the oil lamp with Flame in it and picked it up.

"Preparing for his first act obviously." Said Charmcaster.

She put her ear to the lamp and heard some water running and whistling.

"And he's taking a shower." Said Charmcaster.

She smirked before rubbing the lamp.

Smoke came out from the lamp and Flame and his shower came out of it.

"Nothing like a nice shower." He said.

Charmcaster moved the curtains out of the way.

"Yeah, nothing like a nice shower." Said Charmcaster.

Flame screamed before covering himself with the curtain.

"Do you mind?" said Flame.

Heidi became confused.

"Wait, how'd you get an entire shower in your lamp?" said Heidi.

Flame snapped his fingers and in a puff of smoke, Heidi turned into a pig.

"That answer your question?" said Flame.

Heidi pig oinked several times before Flame turned her back to normal.

Heidi is shocked.

"DID YOU HAVE TO TURN ME INTO A PIG!?" She shouted

"Hey, I needed proof." Said Flame.

He put his hands together before splitting them apart, revealing a walking stick.

The Walking Stick was Silver with a Red Dragon Head on it

"And that is how I do things." Said Flame.

Heidi thought of something.

"How did you two meet and fall in love?" said Heidi.

Charmcaster smiled.

"Good question." Said Charmcaster.

She was about to say more, but was stopped by Flame.

"It's an interesting story." Said Flame.

The scene changed to some time ago. Charmcaster was relaxing against a tree. She turned to the back of it and saw Flame the Hedgehog coming her way.

Flame had a pair of shades on.

"Ooh." Said Charmcaster.

Flame walked by and Charmcaster faked a cough.

The red hedgehog stopped in his tracks and turned around after Charmcaster giggled.

He saw Charmcaster making a hair brush appear in her hands before brushing her hair.

Flame removed his shades.

Charmcaster dusted herself of dust before turning to Flame.

"Oh." Said Charmcaster.

Flame was still staring and had a blank expression, but his eyes became very big and wide.

Charmcaster waved at Flame, who waved back.

The very attractive woman slowly approached Flame all seductive like before fluttering her eyes.

"Hello." Said Charmcaster.

Flame started to become very nervous and gulped.

Charmcaster kissed Flame on the lips, making the red hedgehog thump his left foot non-stop.

Charmcaster noticed it and touched Flame's nose, making him stop. Flame fell on his belly before passing out.

The scene went back to the back stage of the auditorium.

"That's not what happened. Every time someone asks that question, you always tell a fake story." Said Charmcaster.

Flame chuckled.

"Come on dear can ya blame me?" He asked.

Charmcaster smiled.

"No. Here is how we really met." She said.

The scene changed to sometime after the incident with Charles Zenieth putting a bunch of females in the Null Void and escaping the place. Charmcaster was on a rooftop.

Charmcaster saw this.

"Finally, this nightmare is over. Now I can-"Charmcaster said before a flyer flew into her face.

She removed it and saw that it was of Flame the Hedgehog performing live in Bellwood.

"Interesting." Said Charmcaster.

She smiled.

"I may see this show." She said, "Maybe I can drain his magic if he has any."

Sometime later, Charmcaster was in an auditorium, watching said show.

She saw Flame the Hedgehog sawing a person in half with a chain saw.

"_Flames magic was so real, that I knew he would be of good use._" Narrated Charmcaster.

Flame then put the person back together like it was nothing.

Some more time later; Flame left the building, but was quickly turned to stone by Charmcaster.

She picked up the statue.

"Sorry to have to do this, but it's for a good cause for me." Said Charmcaster.

However, the stone statue glowed and in a puff of smoke, Flame was back to normal.

Charmcaster became shocked.

"What, but how?" said Charmcaster.

Flame looked at Charmcaster.

"One of the many things I learned is how to turn myself from stone to normal." Said Flame.

He even made duplicates of himself.

Charmcaster is shocked.

"And do this." The multiple Flame's said.

They put themselves together into one.

"You seem like a nice person, just don't know what path to take in life." Said Flame.

The Female Villain blushed, but it disappeared.

"No Hope, don't fall for him. Not after that incident." Charmcaster.

"Who was the person you fell for the first time, Darkstar AKA, Michael Morningstar?" said Flame.

Charmcaster is shocked.

"How did you know?" said Charmcaster.

"I learn all kinds of magic, stage, psychic, real magic, telepathy, loads of other stuff. I'm guessing Darkstar tried to steal your powers." Said Flame.

Charmcaster is mad.

"I still can't believe he'd do such a thing." Said Charmcaster.

"Me neither. Quick question, you don't believe in fate, do you?" said Flame.

"No." said Charmcaster.

She started to walk off.

Flame made a banana peel appear on the ground and intentionally stepped on it.

He slipped on it and fell on Charmcaster. The two noticed that they were kissing each other.

Flame stood up, pretending to be shocked and blushing.

"Yeah, me neither." Said Flame.

Charmcaster stood up, blushing as well.

"You made that banana peel appear, didn't you?" said Charmcaster.

"No, I didn't know there was a banana peel." Said Flame.

Charmcaster blushed.

"Don't fool with me Flame." Said Charmcaster.

Flame soon realized something.

"Wait a minute, how can you be sure I placed a banana peel on the ground to get a somewhat accidental kiss out of you?" said Flame.

Charmcaster smiled.

"I don't." She said.

Flame made a spell book appear in his hands.

"This here is a book of all my spells." Said Flame.

Charmcaster smiled.

"You know maybe we can get along." She said.

Flame smiled.

"That's all I hope for." Said Flame.

The two went to a bench and sat down.

Flame opened up his book.

"I'm willing to teach you some stuff you might not know, maybe even help you on the right path in life." Said Flame.

Charmcaster rested her head on Flame's shoulder.

"I love that." She said.

The scene turned back to backstage at the auditorium.

"After that, we eventually fell in love." Said Flame.

Heidi who was eating popcorn and drinking a grape soda smiled and cried.

"That was beautiful." She said.

"Yeah, I know." Said Charmcaster.

Suddenly, a huge shadow of a dragon appeared behind Flame and Heidi saw it.

"The most powerful Dragon is in the house, let me here you say 'AHHH'!" the dragon said in an Eddie Murphy voice.

Heidi screamed in fear.

"Close enough." Said the dragon.

Flame shook his head.

"You're not fooling anyone Mushu." Said Flame.

The shadow groaned and walked out and revealed a small Dragon.

"You're no fun Flame." Mushu said.

A cricket named Cri-Kee jumped out of the area and landed on Mushu's head.

Heidi became shocked.

"I got scared for this?" said Heidi.

She picked up the dragon.

"A talking Lizard?" She asked.

Mushu is mad.

"Hey! Dragon. DRAGON, not lizard. I don't do that tongue thing." Mushu said and hisses.

"You just did." Said Flame.

Mushu is mad.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He said.

The dragon then sees Charmcaster.

"Whoa, baby." Said Mushu.

Charmcaster zapped Mushu, turning him into a gold fish.

"Oh come on." Fish Mushu said.


	6. Somewhat Saving Kai

At Nega Dragon's hideout; Zeltrax and Nomi Randy were playing chess.

"So you make any New Year's Resolutions?" said Zeltrax.

"Not yet, you?" said Nomi Randy.

Zeltrax smirked.

"Yes I do. I plan on recruiting a female for the boss's new organization." He said.

Nomi Randi is shocked.

"I thought you would go to your old boss." He said

"Screw that, he's mean to me." Said Zeltrax.

He turned around to get something, but a pair of hands grabbed Nomi Randy and lots of fighting sounds were heard.

Zeltrax turned around and saw that Nomi Randy was gone.

"Nomi Randy?" He asked.

Some hands grabbed him and more fighting sounds were heard before both Ben's appeared.

"See, I told you stealth is a good idea." Said Ben.

Ben 23 sighed.

"I guess." He said.

The two villains saw this and are shocked.

"Two Bens?" Zeltrax asked.

"I have to stop eating Nachos and Cheese before Bed." Nomi Randy said.

"Other dimension." Said Ben 23.

Ben activated his omnitrix, slammed down on it, and became Mole Stache.

Nomi Randy laughed.

"What good could that thing do?" said Nomi Randy.

"This." Said Mole Stache.

He made his mustache into fists and started beating up Nomi Randy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The evil clone shouted.

Ben 23 activated his Hero Watch.

"Something good, something good." Said Ben 23.

He transformed into a Blue Version of Eye Guy.

"Oh yeah." Said Eye Guy 23.

Zeltrax scoffed.

"I don't care if you're an alternate Ben or if you have the same aliens as him, it won't do you any good." Said Zeltrax.

The Triptoids appeared.

Eye Guy 23 is shocked.

"Eye didn't see that coming." Said Eye Guy 23.

"Well I did." Said Mole Stache.

The foot minions all started to run to the heroes.

"Eye can't take this anymore." Said Eye Guy 23.

He and Mole Stache started to run towards the foot minions.

The two battled and the foot minions were winning.

"Tougher then I remember." Said Mole Stache.

Zeltrax laughed.

"They've gained more powers before this incident." Said Zeltrax, "NOW FINISH THEM!"

The Triptoids were about to attack, but were instantly wiped out by a yellow blur.

Zeltrax became shocked.

"What?" said Zeltrax.

A pair of feet landed on his head and he looked up to see Shadow the Hedgehog standing on his head.

"Didn't see that coming." Said Mole Stache.

Shadow sees the two Aliens.

"I didn't come to help, I came to be of good use." Said Shadow.

Eye Guy 23 is mad.

"Seriously?" He asked.

Mole Stache hit the omnitrix and turned back to normal before hitting the Hero Watch, turning Eye Guy 23 back to normal.

"He's like that all the time." Said Ben.

Shadow is shocked

"Two Ben's?" He asked.

Ben 23 shook his head before walking off with the other Ben.

"Was it something I said?" said Shadow.

However before Ben can answer, Nega Dragon flew in.

"So you defeated my minions." He said, "No matter you won't save your girlfriend."

But a frying pan hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

The frying pan came from Kai.

Everyone became shocked.

"You busted out, how?" said Zeltrax.

"The cuffs were made out of plastic." Said Kai.

Ben 23 became shocked.

"Wait, we wasted out time trying to save someone for no reason at all?" said Ben 23.

Ben pushed his Dimension 23 counterpart away.

"Come on, let's go." Said Ben.

Shadow and Kai followed.

Nega Dragon regained consiousness and saw the heroes leaving.

"Wait, they're just leaving? Come on I didn't even put my plan in motion." Said Nega Dragon.

"What was it?" said Nomi Randy.

Nega Dragon was about to say something, but just stopped.

"I don't know, I didn't think I'd get this far." Said Nega Dragon.

Nomi Randy shook his head.

"You need to recharge." Said Nomi Randy.

Nega Dragon sighed.

"You're right. Get my recharging chamber ready. I want to be charged up for the count down and Flame's show." He said.


	7. Disposing of Gas

At the Mansion; Sticks was inspecting Tails' new robot.

"Better not turn out like that mind reader bot Tails made." said Sticks.

She sniffed it.

The robot sprayed her with gas and she gained a blank expression.

"All hail Mal and the League of Evil." Said Sticks.

She walked off as Azmuth appeared. He inspected the robot.

"I get the feeling that I shouldn't mess with it." Said Azmuth.

He checked the inside and saw the mind control gas.

"Better not smell it, no knowing what it may do." Said Azmuth.

Later; he had Spongebob standing next to it.

"So you want me to get a whiff of the gas in this robot so that you can find out what it is?" said Spongebob.

"You are the only one immune to all kinds of gas and atmospheres." Said Azmuth.

SpongeBob sighed and realized he was right.

"Good point." He said.

Azmuth hit the machine and it sprayed it's mind control gas on Spongebob.

He sniffed the gas.

"Am I getting a whiff of pollen?" said Spongebob.

The Alien frog is shocked.

"Didn't see that coming." Said Azmuth.

Spongebob soon got something else.

"Strange, it's like it's telling me to say something, but I can't say it." Said Spongebob.

"Mind control gas." Said Azmuth.

"We have to tell Tails." The Sponge said.

"But first, we need to make an antidote type of gas." Said Azmuth.

Both Ben's appeared.

Azmuth saw his Ben.

"There's the guy I need." Azmuth said before seeing Ben 23, "And who's the kid that looks like you?"

Spongebob groaned.

"You really should quit eating Krabby Patties, they're not meant for Galvans." Said Spongebob.

"I am from another Universe." Ben 23 said.

"I knew that all along. I was just testing you." Said Azmuth.

"Smartest being in 20 galaxies." Said Spongebob.

"Five." Azmuth said before turning to Ben, "Ben, I need you to make an antidote gas for mind control gas."

Ben scoffed.

"Right, I'm just a walking chemical factory." Said Ben.

Spongebob gained a deadpan look, grabbed Ben's left arm, and activated the omnitrix before slamming down on it and turning Ben into Gutrot.

"Ok I literally am a Walking Chemical Factory." He said.

Spongebob burped the gas into one of Gutrot's nozzles.

"Mind control gas? Hmm, if I mix this with the gas I currently have inside of me, I'll be able to make an antidote. But just to be sure, find anyone who keeps on chanting 'All hail Mal and the League of Evil'." Said Gutrot.

Ben 23 became confused.

"Mal?" said Ben 23.

Gutrot turned to Ben 23.

"Nobody asked you." Said Gutrot.

Kai is mad.

"My guess Eggman and that plant duck did this." She said.

"Obviously; Eggman has knowledge in technology, and Bushroot knows a lot on Chemistry." Said Gutrot.

"Hold on a second." Said Spongebob.

He left the area and returned with Dudley, Dag, and Sticks.

"All hail Mal and the League of Evil." The three said.

"Only 3?" Shadow asked.

"Well that makes this job easier." Said Gutrot.

He sprayed the three mind controlled victims with the antidote gas.

The three are back to normal (Well as normal as Sticks can be).

"Ugh, what happened?" said Sticks, "And why does my tongue taste like a rubber boot?"

"Well they're normal, what should we do about this mind control gas?" said Ben 23.

Spongebob pulled out the jar with the mind control gas in it.

"I say we shoot it in space into the sun." He said.

"Or we can send it to our monster friends." Kai said. "I am sure They can figure something."

"Agreed." Ben said.

"That does sound good." Azmuth said.

Later; they were in Ickis, Oblina, and Krumm's room and showed them the jar.

Krumm picked up the jar and inspected the gas.

"This Gas seems Dangerous." The No Head monster said.

He opened the jar and sniffed the gas, but nothing happened. He closed it.

"As long as it's in the dump, it's effects will be neutralized." Said Krumm.

"Well, a smart thing from Krumm, you don't see that every day." Said Ickis.

"Yeah. But we must keep it in a safe place." Oblina said.

Ben smiled.

"Well, wherever it'll be kept, it should be safe." Said Ben.

The heroes walked off.

"So now what?" said Krumm.

"Sneak into a magic show?" said Ickis.

The monsters nodded.

Back at the mansion; Trent was in a bathroom, wearing a black tuxedo, looking into a mirror as Sonic who was wearing a fancy brown jacket looked at him.

"Look at you, ready to be James Bond." Said Sonic.

"Names Bond, James Bond." Trent said in a British accent.

"Shaken, not stirred." Sonic said in a British accent.

The two started laughing.

"Good films, good films." Said Sonic.

"007 is one of the best spies ever." Said Trent.

Sonic nodded.

"So, you worried about what Lucy may say?" said Sonic.

Trent became confused.

"What?" said Trent.

"Come on Trent, just this morning, she had you convinced that you slept with Susan Sarandon. The first thing she may say when she sees you in a tux is 'who'd you have to kill to get that tux?' she's a mischievous one." Said Sonic.

Trent sighed.

"Maybe you're right." He said.

Lucy came in carrying a purple dress and purple high heels.

"So who'd you have to kill to get that tux?" said Lucy.

Sonic started chuckling.

"Don't ask." He said.


	8. Magic Show

Later; nighttime has fallen. The residents were going into the auditorium.

Sonic stopped at the entrance and looked at a poster of Flame.

"I'll get to the bottom of this." said Sonic.

Lucy who was in a Purple Dress with a Star on it saw this.

"What's with you?" said Lucy.

Sonic sighed.

"I get the feeling that I know this guy. It's like he and I have history." Said Sonic.

Lucy laughed.

"Maybe he's your brother?" She said.

Sonic looked at her.

"Yeah right." He said.

He walked off.

Charmcaster, who was in a purple dress appeared next to Lucy.

"I know Flame; he is indeed Sonic's brother." Said Charmcaster.

Lucy became shocked.

"Say wha?" said Lucy.

In the Theater Everyone was getting ready for the show.

"This should be great." G said.

"I know." Debbie said.

Leo smiled.

"I hope so, maybe he can change my Seth Green voice back to sounding like Jason Biggs." Said Leo.

"Maybe." Raph said.

Backstage Mushu was seeing this.

"Man what a crowd." He said.

The dragon turned to the backstage people.

"Ok everyone Flame needs the show to get started soon." He said.

He grabbed a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, sit your behinds down, cause the show's about to start." Said Mushu.

Everyone smiled.

"I can't wait." Said Ben.

Everyone sat down.

"Now, one of you will be chosen to be Flame's assistant for the entire show." Said Mushu.

Casey started praying.

"Please not me, please not me, please not me." Said Casey.

Kitten is confused.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

"I already puked up a bunch of cards." Said Casey.

Sonic scoffed.

"I feel sorry for the person who has to remain the assistant for the entire show." Said Sonic.

In a puff of smoke, Sonic was gone. He instantly appeared on stage.

He became shocked.

"Should have seen that coming." Said Sonic.

Mushu smirked.

"Let's get it on." Said Mushu.

He grabbed Flame's lamp and tossed it on stage close to Sonic.

He noticed it and picked it up.

"Seems a bit dusty." Said Sonic.

He rubbed the lamp before it started shaking and glowing red.

Sonic became shocked.

"HIT THE DECK!" yelled Sonic.

A bunch of magic started shooting all over the place before smoke came out of it. Flame then emerged from it, groaning loudly.

A cracking noise was heard and he grabbed his neck.

"OY, ten thousand years, will give you such a crick in the neck." Flame said before pushing Sonic away, "Hold on a second, will you?"

He removed his head and spun it around a bit while screaming "WHOA!" before putting it back on his body.

"Boy it feels good to be out of there ladies and gentlemen." Flame said before he made a microphone appear in his right hand, "Give it up, Flame the Hedgehog is in the house."

The audience cheered.

Even Vilgax cheered.

Flame smiled.

"I see we have some great heroes here. As well as Villains. And I am no Pig on that." He said, "Sorry Pudgy Pig."

Pudgy Pig squealed as everyone laughed.

Heidi groaned.

"Oh, I think I got the swine flu." Said Heidi.

Flame snapped his fingers and Heidi's lips were zipped.

"Next person to speak out loud during the show is going to get something worse than their lips zipped, you'd better believe it." Said Flame.

Everyone but Heidi laughed.

Flame unzipped the Ninja's lips and smiled.

"Sorry." He said.

Sonic groaned.

Flame put an arm around Sonic.

"I would like to thank my assistant for releasing me from that cramped lamp, what's your name son?" Flame said before putting the microphone to Sonic's mouth.

"Uh, Sonic the Hedgehog?" said Sonic.

Flame put the microphone back to his lips.

"Sonic." Flame said before he made a light sign with Sonic's name appear and it was flashing blue, "Welcome to the show Sonic, should I call you 'Son', or should I call you 'Nick'?"

Sonic is mad.

"What is your problem?" said Sonic.

"Come on Son, we all want to see some magic now, don't we?" said Flame.

Everyone cheered.

"It's unanimous." Flame said before whispering into Sonic's ear, "Meet me backstage after the show."

Sonic became surprised.

"What?" said Sonic.

"Okay, time for some magic." Flame said before pulling out a deck of cards, "Pick a card, pick any card. Go ahead, make my day."

Sonic is confused.

He shrugged it off and pulled out a four hearts.

"Got it memorized?" said Flame.

Sonic nodded.

"Good, now put it back in the pile." Said Flame.

Sonic did so before Flame made the cards disappear.

"Ta-da, they're gone." Said Flame.

The audience stared in awe.

"Hey, where'd they go?" said Sonic.

Flame smiled.

Sonic started to feel sick before puking up some cards; he coughed before puking out some more.

The entire audience; save for Gwen cheered.

"This is torture." Said Sonic.

"Better him then me." Said Casey.

April and Gwen smacked him.

Sonic is shocked.

"Well can't find the card anywhere." Said Sonic.

He then burped out the four hearts.

"Is that your card?" said Flame.

Sonic nodded.

"Okay, time for the next act." Said Flame.

He snapped his fingers just as Sonic then appeared in a rectangular box, with his head and feet out the other side.

Sonic scoffed.

"Please, I've seen this trick before. The feet side are actually someone else's feet." Said Sonic.

Flame smiled.

"I may be a magician but my magic is real. Ask my girl Charmcaster." He said. "Or my Dragon Mushu."

Sonic became shocked.

"You…and Hope?" said Sonic.

"Yep. The dragon is also my manager." Said Flame.

He touched Sonic's feet.

"Oh that's not good." Said Sonic.

"And to make this more interesting." Flame said before pulling out a chainsaw and starting it up, "I'm going to use a chainsaw to cut him in half!"

Sonic started screaming in fear.

Gwen and Sonic's friends are shocked.

"Uh…will you look at the time, it's almost New Years and I have to help Grandpa Scrooge out." Said Sonic.

Scrooge who was sitting on a balcony seat became mad.

"I'M PART OF THE AUDIENCE!" yelled Scrooge.

Sonic gulped.

Flame started laughing like a maniac. He then sliced the box in half in a very quick motion. He split the box apart, revealing that Sonic was still in one.

"I'm alive, and nothing hectic has happened." Said Sonic.

He tried to jump up, but his upper half ended up going up instead.

Everyone became shocked.

Sonic did it again and became shocked as well.

"Oh, that's not good." Said Sonic.

Even the Sorcerer who was watching from underground was shocked.

"Oh go-"The Sorcerer said before his cheeks puffed up.

He started puking.

"That's disgusting." Said the Sorcerer.

Flame snapped his fingers and Sonic was back to being whole.

Sonic jumped up and saw that his entire body was together.

"That's a relief." Sonic said before turning to Flame, "Hey, you think you can change a friend of mines voice back to the way it was?"

He pointed to Leo who waved.

"I'm a magician, not a doctor." Said Flame.

Leo is shocked.

Just then, Mushu came out.

"Ok everyone there will be a 1 hour break while we get this stuff going. In the meantime me and my bug best friend will entertain you." Mushu said.

Cri-Kee jumped on stage and jumped on Mushu's head.

Flame grabbed Sonic by the arm and dragged him off.

Leo groaned.

"Well, I tried." Said Leo.

"Eh, it's grown on me. Even to the Rook family." Said Raph.

Rook Shar smiled.

Leo turned to the Rooks and smiled as well.

Backstage; Flame and Sonic entered a dressing room.

"Okay pal, what is going on here, who are you, why am I getting these weird memories of you in my head, and why is your pet dragon also your manager?" said Sonic.

Flame sighed.

"Sit down Sonic." Said Flame.

Sonic sat down on a couch.

Flame sighed.

"16 years ago, you were born on Mobius. Your father Jules wanted to name you Melvin." Said Flame.

Sonic became shocked.

"Melvin, that doesn't sound pretty fitting to me." Said Sonic.

"Yeah, but I convinced him to name you Sonic since you were gifted with super speed." Said Melvin.

Sonic is shocked.

"Oh please it's not like you're my brother seeing is that you know that." Sonic said.

He soon realized something.

"Wait, how did you know the name of my father?" Said Sonic.

"Our father." Said Flame.

Sonic eyes opened up very wide.

"Nooooo." Said Sonic.

Flame nodded.

Sonic is shocked.

"You're really my brother?" He asked.

Flame smiled.

"Yes. Yes I am." He said.

"But, why didn't I know of it sooner?" said Sonic.

A flashback began and the pod with the baby Sonic landed on a grassy field. Six year old Flame approached the pod and opened it up to see a crying Sonic.

"_Before we arrived on earth, Dad told me to keep you safe at all times. But I knew that I couldn't raise you on my own, so I took you to the nearest orphanage._" Flame narrated.

Flame picked up Sonic and walked off with him. They eventually reached the Station Square Orphanage and Flame set Sonic down on the doorstep before knocking on the door. He ran off. A nun opened the front door and looked all around the place, she looked down and saw baby Sonic before picking him up. She then walked into the orphanage before closing the door.

"_After that, I've been keeping a sharp eye out on you, keeping you safe, and giving you things without you knowing about who I was._"

We then see a scene of baby Sonic crawling towards some stairs, but the air vent opened up and Flame reached out and grabbed Sonic before he could fall down the stairs. Flame then put Sonic on the opposite direction before going back into the air vent.

Years later in Sonic's elementary school years; Sonic was reading a book titled Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone while drinking cans of Coca Cola. He drank the last can of soda before tossing the can in a garbage can. Flame then put another six pack of soda on the table Sonic was at before leaving.

The Sonic in the flashback saw this and was confused.

He shrugged it off and opened up another can before drinking it.

The flashbacks ended.

"I've watched you grow up, I saw you become a well-known hero, and I saw you make loads of friends and build a mansion to live in with those friends." Said Flame.

Sonic is shocked.

"But how when you became a Magician?" Sonic asked, "And does our cousin Bill know?"

"Eh, I showed lots of interest in the comedy and magic business, so I became both at once. Learned all kinds of magic and combined them into one. And who's Bill?" said Flame.

Sonic groaned.

"Just kidding, Bill knew all along." Said Flame.

"But where did you meet your dragon and bug and how are they your manager?" Sonic asked.

"Long story." Said Flame.

"Okay." Said Sonic, "But, you and Charmcaster?"

"She was evil, but I got her back on the right path and convinced her to find you so that you and me can 'meet' each other." Said Flame.

Sonic is shocked.

"Well that explains a lot." Said Sonic.

Just then Mushu came back stage.

"Me and the cricket are losing the audience. You got to do something." Said Mushu.

Flame did some thinking.

"Razzle Dazzle." Said Flame.

He and Sonic went back on stage.

"And now, for one of my greatest acts." Said Flame.

He made a glass tank appear on stage.

"My assistant will be in this tank and try to get out of it, once it's filled with water." Said Flame.

Sonic is shocked as the audience gasped.

Even the Fates are shocked.

"Uh oh." Said the Fates.

Flame pushed Sonic in the tank before it locked up. It started filling up with water.

"That's not good. He can't even swim." Said Gwen.

Lucy became shocked.

"He can't?" She asked and looked at Charmcaster, "WHAT IS YOUR BOYFRIEND DOING!?"

"An interesting one. But because of Sonic's lack of swimming skills, I'm worried." Said Charmcaster.

Flame pointed at Sonic and he became trapped in a brown potato sack before he started flailing around.

The tank was soon full of water.

"And now, for the interesting part." Said Flame.

He pulled out a pick ax and hit the tank, destroying it and making water flow out to backstage.

Flame grabbed the sack, opened it up, but only air came out.

"Uh oh, Sonic's disappeared." Said Flame.

Everyone gasped.

Even Mal was shocked.

"Whoa." Said Mal.

In the French Riviera; Sonic was relaxing on the beach. He had a pair of black shades, while drinking a Margarita.

"I love my brother." Said Sonic.

In a puff of smoke, he disappeared and reappeared in the Auditorium, on stage.

Sonic noticed it.

"Hey, I was at the French Riviera enjoying some margaritas." Said Sonic, "Non Alcoholic margaritas."

Everyone was shocked.

"Hey, no fair. He must have seen some very hot women." Said Ben 23.

"I did, but they weren't hot to me." Said Sonic.

Mushu then pushed Tails' robot on stage.

"And now, I end the show." Said Flame.

The entire League put gas masks on.

"Yes, soon everyone will be under our control." Said Eggman.

However, the robot started shooting out fireworks.

Eggman and Bushroot became surprised.

"What?" said Bushroot.

"Didn't we put gas in that thing?" said Eggman.

Ben chuckled.

"Jokes on you Egghead." Said Ben.

Eggman became mad.

"Eggman, you know my name is Doctor Eggman, you do that on purpose." Said Eggman.

"Do what Egg Head?" G asked.

Eggman groaned.

"I hate it when that happens." Said Eggman.

Everyone cheered as the fireworks continued to go off.

Mushu smiled.

"I love it when a show is successful." Said Mushu.


	9. Midnight

Later; everyone was at a clock tower. The clock on the tower was a digital and it read 11:55.

"Big Sonic is about to go off at midnight." said G.

Sonic was drinking some coffee as Gwen approached him.

"So did you find out who Flame is?" said Gwen.

Sonic nodded.

"He's my brother." Said Sonic.

Gwen became shocked.

"Say wha?" said Gwen.

"And I now know too much about myself." Said Sonic.

Gwen is confused.

"Like?" said Gwen.

"I was supposed to be called Melvin. I mean, that doesn't sound fitting for a guy like me." Said Sonic.

"Yes it does." Ben 23 said.

Sonic kicked Ben 23 in the face.

"No one's talking to you." Said Sonic.

"Nice one Sonic." G said.

"Thanks." Said Sonic.

With Leo; he was drinking some hot cocoa.

"Maybe the way I sound doesn't sound so bad. Anyone could get used to it." Thought Leo.

"You going to keep on thinking out loud? I think the entire city heard you." Said Raph.

Leo punched Raph.

"I'm pretty sure everyone heard that." Said Leo.

With Mikey and Rook Shim they were talking to Flame.

"So how is your dragon your manager?" The Turtle asked.

"Eh, long story. I found him wondering aimlessly around a forest and took him in. But he became my manager." Said Flame.

"That explains a lot." Said Rook Shim.

"And he is your pet?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah." Said Flame.

Mushu heard that.

"Got a problem with that Freak?" He asked Mikey.

Mikey stepped on Mushu, crushing him.

"This is torture." Said Mushu.

"Now that I've met my brother, I'm thinking about ending my tour and settling down for a while." Said Flame.

Bugs smiled.

"You can stay in the manor." Bugs said.

"I don't want to impose or anything-okay." Said Flame.

"Nope." Bugs said. "You can Bunk with G and Debbie."

"I'm crashing at the Weinerman's for the school year." Said G.

"Okay, but I've got a bit of a problem." Said Flame.

He farted fire.

Bugs became shocked.

"I guess that's why you're called Flame." Said Bugs.

"Yep." He said.

Bugs smiled.

"G I do allow you to live back in the manor as well as your family." Bugs said.

Everyone noticed that the countdown was about to begin.

"IT'S TIME!' Heidi shouted.

She yelled real loud that Cameron's glasses broke. He took them off and put on another pair.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEARS!" everyone yelled.

Cameron's glasses broke again and he put on a new pair.

Ben 23 puckered up and leaned over to Kai.

She just pushed him away.

"In your dreams." Said Kai.

However the push sent Ben 23 out the tower.

But he came back as Big Bug.

"You'd better watch how hard you push." Said Big Bug.

But a frog ate him.

The frog burped before Ben stepped on the frog, making it spew out the alternate counterpart as Ben 23.

"Ew, frog germs." Said Ben 23.

"Sorry, not going to happen since I'm dating her." Said Ben.

"I still prefer Blitzwolfer over you." Said Kai.

Ben groaned.

Kai laughed.

G smiled and sees Heidi.

G looked at Heidi.

"So Heidi you still sad about Ninja Practice?" He asked.

"No, Charmcaster said a few things to me." Said Heidi.

G is confused.

"Really?" He asked. "Like what?"

Heidi smiled.

"Too many things." Said Heidi.

"I see." Said G.

With Flame; he approached Charmcaster.

"Hey sweetie, good news. I'm ending my tour and moving in with you." Said Flame.

Charmcaster smiled.

"That's great." Said Charmcaster.

She hugged Flame.

"I never liked being in a long distance relationship." Said Charmcaster.

Flame smirked.

"I know, just so glad that we'll be together again." Said Flame.

Charmcaster smiled before placing her hands on Flame's neck.

"Same here. Hey, since it's New Year's, everyone should kiss someone as of tradition." Said Charmcaster.

Flame smiled.

The two kissed each other before looking in each other's eyes.

"I love you Flame." Said Charmcaster.


End file.
